God Ankhseram's Return
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When the world was on the verge of crumbling away, one person managed to create a new world. Their name was God Ankhseram, the god of life and death itself. Now after several thousands years, the God has returned once again. But this time, they aren't leaving without making a deal bound in blood.


**So this has been on my mind lately and I knew I had to get a story out before I drove myself insane. I was inspired by the fact that we didn't know that much about God Ankhseram, and not that many people have done a story on the god itself (or from what I've tried to find on Fanfiction.). Throw in my mind thinking about Rave Master, and boom, this was created. **

**This has been sitting in my Doc manger for months and I decided to post it. I don't know if I want to continue it or label it as complete, so I'll just leave up to you guys in the reviews on whether or not I should continue it. **

**Also, I'm trying to write my first Fairy Tail mystery story, I don't know when I'll start it but I have a good idea on how I want to write it. So be on the lookout for a sneak peek on it! Please follow, fave, and or review when you are done reading. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_Many, many years ago, the world had suffered by the hands of death. Everything that was alive and well faced immediate destruction from the scorching heat of the desert and plague that caused many losses to death, and few gains in birth._

_Everything, was lost. _

_Until one woman went back in time and changed the course of history using a power called Stardust. But the change in history created a parallel world, one where humanity lived, while the real world remained the same. _

_Humanity went on as if nothing happened, but Endless, the King of Oblivion, wanted to destroy the rewritten history. Meaning that, he was going to destroy the second world. _

_But the Rave Master and his friends stopped Endless and their world was safe once again. Everything was happy, but what they didn't know was that their world was going to go through another big change. _

_Many years later, one person used their magic to combine the two worlds together for the second world was crumbling in on itself from the effects of Endless magic._

_Their name was God Ankhseram, the god of life and death itself. _

_The God had achieved in creating one world, but in order for there to be balance, a alternate world was created that the God called Edolas, one that survived on no magic at all._

_The world that the God had created was different in everything. New geography, new animals, new plants, new everything._

_But nevertheless, humanity continued to thrive as the people spreaded throughout the new land, some people worshipped God Ankhseram and knew not to make the god mad by trying to bring the dead back to life as it went against law. As the result lead to being cursed with a spell that was called the Curse of Contradictory._

_The Curse of Contradictory is a spell where the more you love life, the more you take from it. Several people were foolish enough to go against the law and had gotten cursed, they soon disappeared and were never heard of again. _

_People then began to become afraid of what would happen if Ankhseram would go and target all of humanity. They didn't need to worry. For Ankhseram instead helped the people, creating new gods to help the humans with their problems in life. _

_Like Poseidon, the god of the sea who helped the fisherman find fish and scout out the unknown sea. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, helped humankind create tools to help tend the land and ships to sail the sea._

_Other Gods and Goddess like Ares, Hera, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Dionysus also helped humankind. Temples were built in their honor and some cities were named after them. _

_But even they feared Ankhseram, the only one who could be in Ankhseram's presence without permission was Chronos, the god of time._

_As a last and final gift to the humanity, Ankhseram granted them with the ability to use magic to their wim, and that is how our era of magic began. _

_Yet I have this strange feeling that something soon will happen, something terrible. That not only will it affect us humans, but also the gods as well._

* * *

In the early morning of December, 872, all was quiet. Everyone was still asleep in bed, or up taking care of children or babies that woke up earlier than expected for this cold morning. Others tried to finish a project or creation before the sun rose and the day began, in hopes of getting it done.

Meanwhile, in a hospital, a woman was lying on a bed. A scream tore from her throat as another contraction hit, sending a wave of pain throughout her entire body.

"You're almost done, just one more push." The nurse told her, watching as the soon to be mother nodded in understanding.

The wife let out another deaf-defying scream, but this time, a baby's cry followed as well. The nurses quickly took the baby to the emergency room, as the baby had come out earlier than expected.

The wife laid back against the pillows, sweat on every inch of her body as she breathed in order to relax herself. Around that time, her husband came in and the two slowly talked about the future they would soon have.

It was only twenty minutes later did the doctor walk through the doors, the wife and her husband looking up at him in hope and happiness. But the expression went away when they noticed the sad look on the doctor's face.

"I'm sorry…... but your child is dead." The doctor told the man and woman, shock going over their faces at the news.

"No…..you said that everything would be alright. How can my baby be dead?!" The woman asked, tears going down her face.

"We don't know, but since the child came earlier than we expected, we didn't have enough time to keep them alive." The doctor explained, watching with sadness as the couple cried.

"Please, there has to be some way to bring them back. Please help my child!" The mother cried to the doctor.

The doctor hesitated to tell them something, the only way to bring their child back could resolve in them getting killed, or their daughter staying dead forever.

The doctor saw the husband walk out of the room as he followed after him. "Excuse me, but there is something I wanted to discuss with you in private."

The husband turned to look at the doctor. "And what is it?" He asked, his eyes red from crying.

"Well, there is a way to bring back your child." At those words, the husband's eyes widened.

"And what is it?!"

* * *

The doctor finished setting up something on the floor as the father stood right next to him, holding the dead body of his child.

"Are you sure this going to work?" The father asked.

The doctor turned to look at him. "Positive, this is the only way that your child could breathe again."

The doctor soon raised his hands to the air. "Hear my plea, for you are the one who created this world. The one who allowed magic to flow through our veins. Hear my call, Ankhseram!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Silence filled the room until the candles that lit the room went out, wind coming in and turning into black, thick, spinning fog.

The wind slowed down, and a figure could faintly be made out from the thick black fog. "_Who dares to call me?" _A booming voice asked, a pair of narrowed, red eyes could be seen through the darkness.

The father stepped forward. "Please, my child is dead. But I heard that only you can bring them back to life."

Ankhseram laughed. "_And what makes you think I want to help a measly human like you?" _

"Please, my wife just found out she can't have children any more and her health is already failing ever since we heard the news. Just please bring my child back, that's all I ever want from you." The father pleaded, tears shining in his eyes.

Ankhseram looked down at the dead body in his arms, the child's face pale white along with a tuft of hair on their head. "_Alright, I'll do it. But on one condition." _

The father looked up at the god. "_Your child will be of my blood." _Ankhseram said.

"What…." The father said, shock and confusion in his voice. Ankhseram smirked at his expression, exposing their sharp canianes.

"_If you want your child to be brought back to life, I will rewrite their DNA to make them of my own blood. They won't be yours by flesh and bones, but they'll be raised by you like they are your child by birth." _

"_Now, do you accept my condition?" _Ankhseram asked.

The father only looked down at his child before nodding. "I accept!"

"_Good, hand them over." _Two pitch black hands with long fingernails appeared from the black fog, waiting for the child to be put in their hands.

The father slowly gave the child to them, as if they were a piece of glass. Ankhseram let a smile reach their lips as they held the child close to them, caressing the head before kissing the child on the lips.

The father could only stare in shock and let out a jumble of words until Ankhseram pulled their lips away. "_There, that should do it." _

The father quickly took his little baby, noticing color coming to their face. "_Oh, and one more thing." _Ankhseram said, snapping their fingers as the doctor's eyes rolled to the back of his head before he dropped to the ground.

"What did-!" The father started to say but was interrupted.

"_I simply just stopped his heart, I don't want to be summoned 24/7 to bring everyone back to life. The child was an exception because they are going to be part of something big in future." _Ankhseram simply replied.

The wind started to pick up again as the black fog spun around the god. "_Remember these words. Holy Writ, 26:12, And in twenty one years, this world will be no more by the hands-" _

Ankhseram said something else, but the man could barely hear it through the rushing wind.

The black magic along with Ankhseram disappeared, leaving the father to just stand there in utter silence.

Suddenly, the baby started to cry, snapping the father from his thoughts as he started to rock his arms in a back and forth motion in hopes of calming them down. "It's alright, everything is alright."

"Hisui."

* * *

**A****nd that's that, like I said, I had this idea for a while and pretty much have a decent plot for this, but I don't know if I should write it. Which is where you come in, tell me if you want me to continue this story or not, and I'll consider the possibility of making this a multichapter.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this and God Bless!**

**-Lieutenant Myst. **


End file.
